Prank War
by Katherine Annabeth
Summary: Neither Eddie or Patricia like to be outpranked. Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia woke to the sound of a loud buzzing in her ear, she slapped at her alarm clock until she managed to hit the snooze button. She sat up and stretched, looking around the room she saw that both Mara and Joy were already gone. Looking at the clock she saw that it was only 6:15, earlier than either of them usually are awake and ready. Patricia walked to the bathroom and started to get ready for the school day.

Patricia stepped out of the bathroom, dropped her pajamas off in her room, and headed downstairs; which was surprisingly quiet. When she got to the kitchen she saw the table was clear and no one was there, except Vera who was scrubbing the sink.

"Patricia," Vera exclaimed when she noticed her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished getting ready, where is everyone?" Patricia asked, confused.

"Well I suspect they'll be walking in here soon, seeing as classes got done about fifteen minutes ago." Vera said.

"What? No they didn't, they haven't even started yet." Patricia was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Patricia, dear, are you feeling alright?" Vera rushed over and felt her forehead.

While Vera was checking Patricia for a temperature the other students started returning to the house.

"I wonder where Patricia was today." She heard Joy say. Come on, Mara, let's go and check on her." The two of them hurried up the stairs.

Jerome and Alfie were talking in hushed tones and hurried into their bedroom. Fabian, Nina, and Amber were talking about the tunnels and went up to the girls' room. Eddie came into the living room.

"Hey Vera, can I have a snack?" The seemingly always hungry boy asked.

"Yes, of course. Just a moment." Vera dashed into the kitchen satisfied that Patricia's temperature was normal.

"There you are Yacker." He said as he laid down on the couch. "You decide to skip classes today?"

"You," She said accusingly. "You made me wake up late and miss class."

"I did no such thing." Eddie said, feigning innocence. "Now I might have accidently changed the time on your clock, but I didn't make you do anything."

"Why?" Patricia asked suspiciously.

"Just think of it as me doing everyone a favor. You get to sleep in and nobody had to see you all day." He said with a smile.

"I don't get outpranked. You better watch out Slimeball." Patricia warned, just before Joy came in.

"There you are Patricia. Where were you all day?" She asked concerned.

"I didn't feel well this morning. That's all." She explained.

"Oh well come on, I need to talk to you." Joy tugged on her arm.

"One second and I'll be right up, okay?" Patricia asked.

"Okay." And Joy hurried upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not going to let anyone know you managed to prank me. At least not until I prank you back."


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia stood over a sleeping Eddie, hand poised to pour the sticky substance all over his pillow. He rolled over in his sleep so Patricia hurried back to make sure he didn't wake up and see her. When she was sure he was still sleeping she stepped back over to his bed and slowly covered his pillow and the top of his head with the concoction.

Patricia was startled away by a loud yell from downstairs. The two girls she shared a room with looked around confused but Patricia just smiled. The three girls decided since they were up they might as well get ready. Joy and Mara both headed to the bathroom while Patricia was still gathering her things. Just as she was getting ready to leave the door flew open. In the hallway stood an enraged Eddie.

"What did you do to me?" He yelled at Patricia.

Instead of answering Patricia just laughed. The boy looked quite comical standing in the hallway in just a t-shirt and boxers, face red, and his pillow stuck to the back of his head.

"I repeat my question, what did you do to me?" Eddie said through gritted teeth.

"Well you see I got up in the middle of the night, mixed together a bunch of sticky stuff, and then dumped it on your head while you were sleeping." Patricia explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get ready."

Patricia pushed past Eddie in the hallway and headed to the bathroom. Eddie couldn't believe how calm she had been, and she told him exactly what she did. Why?

Because she knew he wouldn't turn her in. He'd just prank her back.

Patricia walked into the dining room and laughed again. Eddie sat on a stool while Vera worked on getting the pillowcase out of his hair. Sitting on the counter was a bottle of shampoo, a wet washcloth, and a pair of scissors.

"Wow, see I always knew you were a real slimeball." Patricia said as she sat down to eat.

"Very funny, Yacker." Eddie replied grimly.

"Eddie, I know you don't want me to but the only way to get this out is to cut it out." Vera said picking up the scissors.

"Fine, just get this thing off my head." Eddie told her.

Vera started to snip the pillowcase out of his hair. When she was finished the back of his hair was a bit choppy, but not too bad.

Vera sent Eddie to wash his hair again and the rest of the students off to class.

Eddie grabbed Patricia in the hall before she left. "I swear you'll regret this. No one messes with my hair."


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie quietly crept up the stairs and into the girls' bathroom. He picked up the bottle of shampoo he knew Patricia used and screwed off the top. He then poured a bottle of bright yellow liquid into the bottle and returned the bottle to its previous state.

He snuck back down the stairs and into his bedroom. He laid back down and couldn't wait till Patricia saw his handiwork.

Just as Eddie was pulling on his pants he heard a high pitched scream from upstairs. Somebody ran down the stairs and flung open the door to his room. There stood Patricia gripping a towel in one hand, she blushed when she noticed Eddie didn't have a shirt on, then shook her head and remembered why she wanted to talk to the obnoxious boy.

"Look at my hair." She growled, taking a few steps forward. "Do you see what you did to my hair?"

"Yes, I see you've decided to recolor it." He fingered her now bright orange hair. "But what in the world make you think I did it?"

"This." Patricia held up the bottle that had contained the hair dye.

"And how do you know that belongs to me?" He asked innocently.

"This." She turned it around to show a label on it that read _Eddie Miller._

"Fine, I confess. I snuck into your bathroom and filled your shampoo with hair dye. What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"Nothing." Patricia said. "Obviously you are a far better pranker that I am." And she left.

Patricia sat down next to Joy in Mr. Sweet's class. Her hair tucked safely away in a gray hat. Hoping she could get through the day, buy a box of hair dye in the afternoon, and get by with no one else seeing it.

"Good morning class." Sweetie said as he entered the room. He set the books he was carrying on his desk and surveyed the class. "Miss Williamson, you know the rules, will you please remove your hat."

"Please Mr. Sweet, can't I wear it for one day?" Patricia pleaded. "I promise after today you'll never see it again."

"Miss Williamson, do not make me ask you again."

"Fine." Patricia slowly took off the hat and shook her hair loose.

Laughter filled the classroom when everyone saw Patricia's bright orange hair. She tried to act like it didn't bother her, but when she saw Eddie's smirk she cracked.

"I swear he will pay for this." She said quietly to herself. "He will pay."


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia, now with her hair back to the usual color, crept downstairs and into the boys' bathroom. She knew Eddie showered first on Thursdays so she was setting up a bucket to dump on him. She attached a thin string to the water handle and set the bucket so it rested above the showerhead. After making sure it wouldn't fall she headed back upstairs. She laid back down and waited for the morning to come.

Eddie stepped into the shower and slowly turned on the water. Suddenly he heard a click and then a bucket tumbled down on his head. He was covered in spiders. He screamed, jumped out of the shower and tried to brush them off.

Patricia smiled when she heard Eddie's scream knowing he'd found the present she had left for him. She continued to put her school books in her bag and waited for Eddie to come up.

The door to her bedroom was slammed open and in the hallway stood Eddie, dressed in only a towl. He stalked towards her with a death glare on his face.

"You dumped a bucket of spiders on my head." He said plainly.

"No, I don't believe I did. I haven't been anywhere near you all morning." Patricia replied calmly.

"You out the bucket of spiders in the shower so they would fall on my head." He told her.

"Oh, are you afraid of a few little, gummy spider?" Patricia asked in a high pitched voice. She picked up a remaining spider off his shoulder and bit off a couple of the legs.

"I'm not afraid of spiders." He said defensively. "I just don't appreciate having buckets of them dumped on my head while I am in the shower."

"Well I don't appreciate being forced to stand here and stare at you when all you are wearing is a towel." Patricia said and patted his chest. "So if you would scurry downstairs and get dressed I would really be grateful."

She picked up her school bag, walked past Eddie and headed on downstairs. He was left standing there with his mouth agape. Never had a girl been so blunt with him. He liked it.

He went downstairs and finished getting ready for the school day. When he walked into the dining room he watched as Patricia leaned over to Joy, said something, and then the two laughed.

"Are you ever quiet Yacker?" He asked.

"Mind your own business Cockroach. Nobody was even talking to you." She glared at him.

While he was eating breakfast he felt something land on his shoulder. When he looked down at it he saw it was another gummy spider.

"Classy Yacker. Real classy." Eddie said. He picked up the spider and bit the head off of it, then he flicked it back at Patricia.

"Eww… I don't appreciate you throwing your slobber covered candy at me." Patricia said. "Come on Joy, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie crept past the beds and to the wardrobe Patricia used. The door creaked open and Eddie glanced to make sure the girls didn't wake up. Mara turned over in her sleep and then all was still. Eddie bent over picked up Patricia's fishnet stockings, then he set to work.

Eddie nearly dropped his school bag when Patricia screamed. He chuckled under his breath and waited for Patricia's confrontation. The door swung open slowly and revealed a fuming Patricia. Her fishnets dangled from one hand, looking like not much more than a clump of string.

"What did you do?" Patricia accused as she moved forward. She dangled her fishnets in front of his face. "What did you do?"

"Why Patricia, I have no idea what you're talking about." He feigned innocence.

"Fine, play innocent. I'll tell you what you did. You snuck into my room last night, which is creepy, rifled through my things, which is even creepier, and then you tore my stockings to shreds, which is just rude." Patricia explained.

Fabian walked up behind her. "Good morning Patricia. What are you doing in our room, might I ask?"

"Eddie and I were just having a nice chat." Patricia told him.

Patricia headed back up to her bedroom and pulled out her pair of socks she kept just in case something ever happened to her fishnets. She hurriedly pulled them on and put on her shoes.

She rushed downstairs to eat breakfast, but by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs her knee-length socks had rolled down to her ankles. Now she remembered why she hated socks so much, she could never keep them pulled up. She pulled them up again and went into the dining room to eat her breakfast.

"Where are you fishnets Patricia?" Joy asked when Patricia sat down. "You haven't worn socks in ages."

"Ummm…" Patricia tried to think of an excuse. "I couldn't find them this morning."

"But I watched you put them on your bed with the rest of your clothes." Joy said, confused.

"Well I just didn't feel like wearing them today, okay?" Patricia said defensively. "Why can't I wear my socks once in a while?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering. You don't need to get upset." Joy told her.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit tired." Patricia apologized.

"It's okay. Come on, let's get to class or we're going to be late, again." Joy said, getting up.

Patricia followed her out of the dining room and to the front door, but she said Eddie coming out of his room.

"Hey Joy, I forgot something. You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Patricia said right before they went through the front door.

"Okay, just be quick." Joy left.

Patricia turned around and caught Eddie's eye. "I swear you will regret touching my things."


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia slowly push open the door to Eddie and Fabian's room, listening for noise that might hint that they were staying up late, it was a Friday night after all. The room was silent, except for snoring. Patricia slowly crept into the boys' bedroom, she quietly pulled Eddie's leather jacket off the hook on the inside of the door. She laid it out on the floor and went to work.

Patricia was woken up by someone pounding on her door. She looked around the room and saw both Joy and Mara were gone. She slowly got up and went to open the door. As soon as it was open Eddie stormed into the room.

"You killed it!" Eddie exclaimed, waving his jacket around. "You absolutely destroyed it!"

His black leather jacket had heart and star shapes cut out of it, puffy paint writings all over it, and was covered in glitter. Patricia laughed at the distraught Eddie practically crying over it.

"Oh, what's the big deal? It's just a jacket." Patricia scoffed.

"This isn't just a jacket. This is my favorite jacket, the one I bought with my own money, the one I had my eyes on for months, the one that I had the biggest fight with my mom ever because she didn't want me looking like a biker. I love this jacket, and you destroyed it." He glared at Patricia.

"Whoa calm down Eddie. And it's not like you wear it every day, like I wore my stockings. That just so happened tragically got ripped to shreds." Patricia shot back.

"Yeah, how much did those cost? Like five bucks? This jacket was one-hundred and fifty dollars. I had to mow my neighbors' lawns for three months to buy it. And you destroyed it in just one night!" Eddie nearly yelled.

Just before Patricia could retort Mata walked in.

"Oh, good morning you two. How are-" She broke off when she noticed Eddie's jacket. "Oh my goodness, what on earth happened to your jacket, Eddie?"

"I'm not sure actually. I was going to wear it today, but when I went to put it on I found it like this. Probably just someone pulling a prank, right?" Eddie explained.

"Right." Mara said, unsure. "That's and awful prank though, destroying someone's personal belongings."

"Yeah, that's why I came up here to ask Patricia what I should do about it." Eddie told her. "So Patricia what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should try and figure out who did it. And when you do, prank them back. Show them what you can do." Patricia said, smiling.

"No Patricia, that's terrible. Eddie should tell Vera and Victor what happened, let them handle it." Mara chastised.

"You know what, I think I like Patricia's idea better." Eddie smiled. Mara sighed and left the room. "Are you ready for the wrath of Eddie Miller, Yacker?"

"Of course." Patricia said.

"Then you'll get it."


	7. Chapter 7

Patricia had just finished doing her last load of laundry when Joy rushed in the laundry room, told her she needed help with something, and pulled her out. Soon Patricia forgot about her laundry sitting by the washer and went to bed like normal.

When the house was quiet Eddie crept out of his bedroom, through the kitchen, and into the laundry room. There sat Patricia's basket. He looked through and pulled out a few articles of clothing, this was going to be fun.

Patricia had just gotten out of bed when she heard Jerome and Alfie laughing loudly downstairs. She rolled her eyes and thought about how stupid and immature teenage boys could be. She had just finished getting dressed when Amber rushed in.

"Patricia come out here, there's something you need to see." She said quickly.

Patricia let Amber pull her out of her room and towards the stairs, wondering what was so important.

Then she saw them.

Strung across the banister like streamers were her bras, every single one of them tied together. And the entire house was looking at them; Alfie and Jerome were laughing, Fabian looked uncomfortable, Mara and Joy were trying to untie them, Nina looked slightly scared, Amber was looking at Patricia to see how she reacted, and Eddie just smiled up at her.

"Okay, now that you've all seen my bras you can move along." Patricia urged them. "Go eat breakfast or do whatever you do on Sunday Mornings."

Alfie and Jerome left quickly; afraid Patricia would really get mad. Nina, Fabian, and Amber were to the dining room. Eddie headed off to his room. Mara and Joy started pulling the bras off one by one. Patricia sat down on the stairs; she couldn't believe Eddie actually strung her bras up like streamers. Maybe he's better at pranking than she thought.

"I wonder who did this." Joy spoke up." I mean this is beyond what Alfie and Jerome usually do."

"Oh, no, Patricia. What if Eddie thinks you're the person that destroyed his jacket so this is his way of getting back at you?" Mara remembered the incident from yesterday.

"Nah, this is way beyond what he could do. Maybe Alfie and Jerome are just stepping up their game. I'll be right back; I had to go get the rest of my laundry before that's used as new house decorations too."

Patricia headed downstairs, but instead of going to the laundry room she went into Eddie's. He was sitting on his bed listening to music when Patricia came in. When he noticed her he turned off the music and faced her.

"I can't believe you did this. Going into my most personal things and them off like that. I'm not happy."


	8. Chapter 8

Patricia padded across the room in between the boys' beds. She opened Eddie's top drawer, and rifled through the items. She picked out a few choice articles of clothing and then crept back outside. Then she snuck out through the front door and out by the flag pole in front of Anubis House. Using the clothespins she had grabbed from the laundry room, she strung the clothes up and pulled them to the top.

Eddie woke up and looked around his room, wondering what Patricia would have done to get back at him for showing off her bras like that. Nothing seemed out of place so he got ready as usual. When he pulled out his fresh boxers he noticed that the drawer seemed kind of empty but dismissed it and went to shower.

After showering and getting ready Eddie went to the dining room and ate with the rest of the Anubis house students. He was surprised that nothing had happened to him yet this morning, Patricia was slacking on her pranking duties. But instead of worrying about the next prank Patricia would pull he enjoyed his peaceful morning and acted normal.

As the students left the house and headed out for classes they noticed that on the normally empty flag pole there was something waving in the wind. They all looked up and realized there were five pairs of boxers blowing with the breeze, all of them were American flag patterned so it was obvious who they belonged to. Jerome and Alfie burst into laughter, Joy and Mara rolled their eyes; they had now realized what was going on between Patricia and Eddie, Amber shook her head and continued walking, Nina pulled away Fabian who was stifling his laughter, Patricia crossed her arms and had a pleased look on her face, Eddie was shocked and hurried to try and get them down.

Alfie and Jerome walked on to classes while still laughing loudly, Mara and Joy started off but stopped when they realized Patricia wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming Patricia?" Joy turned around and asked.

"Just a moment, I have to do something real quick." Patricia explained. Joy rolled her eyes and pulled Mara along.

Patricia walked over to Eddie, who had just managed to untie the knot on the flagpole and pulled his boxers down from where they were waving in the breeze.

"So Eddie, how do you like your personal items being shown off to the world?" Patricia asked as she leaned against the flag pole.

"I'm surprised Patricia, I didn't think you had the guts as to actually go through my things and pull a stunt like this." Eddie smirked as he pulled the first pair off of the rope. "Just remember, I don't get outpranked. I will get you back."


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie waited till his roommate, Fabian, was asleep. He then picked his way across the room, grabbed Fabian's laptop out of its bag, and sat back down on his bed. He opened up the computer and turned it on, but was stopped by the log-in screen. He paused for a minute before hesitantly tying in _Nina Martin_.

"Oh Fabian, you are so predictable." Eddie said quietly after the password was accepted. He opened up Fabian's email account and found Patricia's contact. Then he started typing.

Patricia was heading back to Anubis house after class; she was jumping at the slightest sound and continually checking over her shoulder. An entire school day had gone by and Eddie still hadn't pranked her. But she knew the technique he was using; wait till your prey is sure they're safe and then you strike. Or maybe he'd given up, but Patricia wouldn't let herself think like that; it's make her more vulnerable to his attack. And she was having way too much fun with these pranks.

When Patricia jumped at the sound of another twig snapping, Joy rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down, Patricia. It's not like he's going to jump out of the bushes and attack you. He likes pranking you in secret, not in front of everyone."

"I know. I'm just worried, usually we get each other before school even starts and now classes are over and nothing's happened yet." Patricia explained.

"Well why don't you just enjoy the peace and quiet?" Joy reasoned. Patricia tried to relax, but she couldn't help stealing on last look behind her.

Patricia walked into her room, set down her school bag, and changed into her normal clothes. After changing she sat down on her bed, she pulled her laptop onto her bed and opened it up. She had on new email. Opening it, she saw it was from Fabian, she thought it was strange he emailed her rather than just talk to her.

As she read through it she saw why he wouldn't say it aloud and rick the possibility of being heard. It was full of phrases like, '_I'm, so in love with you' _and _'Wish we could be together'_. Patricia couldn't believe what was right in front of her. Why would Fabian be sending her things like this? Maybe it was a mistake, maybe he meant to send it to Nina instead. She'd just have to ask him.

She carried her laptop into Nina's room where Nina, Fabian, and Amber were all talking.

"Hey Fabian, I think you sent me this by mistake." She said as she handed him her laptop.

Fabian read over the email, a look of concern and confusion spreading across his face, and looked up after he read it. "I didn't write this." He told her and handed back the computer.

"But look, it's from your email." Patricia pointed out.

"I don't know, but I definitely didn't write that. And I've never seen you as anything more than a friend." Fabian assured her.

"Okay, same here Fabian." Patricia walked out of the room when realization dawned on her.

"Eddie Miller, you are a sly on indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

Patricia asked Amber if she could use her laptop. And after much pleading Amber handed it over and left to go see what Nina was up to. Patricia looked around to make sure nobody was going to see what she was doing. She opened up Amber's email, but it was locked.

Patricia racked her brain for what Amber's password might be. She typed in _shopping, _wrong! She typed in _pink, _wrong! She tried a couple more times before it warned her she had one chance left. Hesitantly she typed in _Alfie_, bing! She was in, and started typing.

Eddie hummed quietly as he walked back to Anubis house. He assumed Patricia hadn't checked her email yet because nothing out of the usual had happened yet today. Patricia called him Slimeball, Mara and Joy weren't talking to him, and Fabian treated him like he was an idiot; all normal.

He walked into the house and straight to the kitchen. While fixing himself something to eat he noticed Patricia and Fabian sitting together in the living room.

"Hey you two," Eddie called to them. "What are you guys up to?"

"None of your business, Slimeball. So why don't you just leave us alone?" Patricia shot back."

"Sorry, just thought that my email might have sparked something between you two." Eddie teased.

"What are you talking about? Neither of us got an email from you." Patricia gave him a strange look.

"Oh, my mistake." Eddie rolled his eyes as he left the kitchen and headed to his room.

He sat down on his bed and opened up his email. He looked to make sure his email to Patricia had successfully sent; it had. He would just have to wait till she got it.

He then checked his email and surprisingly he had an email from Amber. He read through it and by the end he couldn't believe what he had just seen. Amber sent him an extremely long message about how much she hated him. Eddie never thought she had a problem with him, but there was proof right in front of his face.

One particular line stood out; '_I know I seem nice, and haven't said anything bad about you but in all honestly I really don't like you. You really annoy me and I don't appreciate how arrogant you are and rude to your fellow housemate. Being harsh; I hate you.'_ He never though Amber was capable of saying something like that. She seemed like such a sweet girl.

He stormed out of his room to go find Amber. She was sitting on the couch talking to Nina and Patricia. He stood right in front of her and glared down.

"Hi Eddie, do you need something?" Amber asked looking up.

"No, I think you've given me quite enough." Eddie said.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked innocently.

"Your email." Eddie said accusingly. "I don't think I've ever been at all mean to you, and you send me something like that. I can't believe you."

"What are you talking about; I didn't send you an email." Amber assured him.

"Really, then why did I get an email from your account all about how much you hate me?" Eddie asked.

"I promise I didn't send that." Amber said sadly.

"Whatever." Eddie walked out of the room and heard Amber crying behind him. As he walked to his room Patricia grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"What was that?" Patricia nearly shouted.

"It was you!" Eddie realized. "You sent me that email."

"you deserve it after the one you sent me." Patricia said.

"I will get you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! **

Eddie lay in his bed and thought about how he could get back at Patricia, but nothing was coming to him. Nothing seemed good enough to get her; maybe she was better than him. Obviously her email had a greater effect on him than his had on her. What could he do?

The next day Patricia, Mara, and Joy were sitting in the student lounge talking. "You two really need to stop this 'prank war'." Joy pleaded with Patricia, who rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Amber cried herself to sleep last night because of how Eddie's treating her. And it's your fault." Mara reasoned.

"He apologized this morning and now she's fine. Patricia countered. "We're just having some fun."

"Fine keep having your 'fun'. But I want no part of it." Mara went off to sit somewhere else.

"Can you believe her? It's not like Eddie and I are really harming anything." Patricia snided.

"Really?" Joy sighed and followed Mara.

Patricia rolled her eyes and settled even further into the couch while watching Joy and Mara, who were now sitting across the room.

Just then Eddie walked in; when he saw Patricia he gave her a smug smile and she gave him a short, sarcastic wave. He turned then and saw Mara and Joy. Then inspiration hit him.

He glanced once more at Patricia then walked over to the other girls. "Hey Mara, how are you?" Eddie sat down next to her.

"Good morning Eddie. I'm actually doing pretty well, how are you?" Mara said, smiling.

"I'm great." Eddie moved closer to Mara and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Patricia watched the two very closely.

The two seemed just a bit too cozy cuddling and flirting. Just when Patricia was going to get up and leave she saw Eddie move even closer to Mara, and he kissed her. Like seriously kissed her.

"What are you doing?" Patricia stormed over and the two broke apart. "Now I see why you wanted me to stay away from Eddie, you didn't want me to flirt with your boyfriend!"

"No, I promise. I'm not even sure what is going on here." Mara pulled away from Eddie and pleaded with Patricia.

"Oh please, you just love having the boys wrapped around your little finger. First Mick, then Jerome, and now Eddie. Just back off." Patricia nearly shouted.

Mara ran out of the lounge.

"Good job Patricia," Joy snapped and followed Mara out.

"What are you smiling at?" Patricia asked a smug looking Eddie.

"You just fell for my latest prank." And he walked out.

"Crap. I will get you back Eddie Miller."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I totally forgot about this story~posting the last couple chapters by the end of the week. I promise!**

Patricia was lying in her bed, waiting for inspiration to strike, when Mara and Joy walked in. Mara was still giving her the silent treatment and Joy threw her a dirty look, not wanting to deal with their attitudes Patricia got up and left the room. She walked down to get a drink from the fridge, while going through the kitchen she saw Jerome and Alfie messing around in the main room. Instantly she realized what she was going to do for her prank and ran upstairs to plan.

The next morning Patricia got ready; leaving the top couple buttons of her shirt undone, a skirt that was just slightly too short, and her new pair of fishnet stockings. When she walked downstairs she noticed that all the guys' eyes followed her. Mara and Joy still weren't talking to her so breakfast was a quiet event.

Near the end of the meal Patricia got up and placed her hand on Jerome's shoulder, "Can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?"

"Umm… Sure?" Jerome answered, unsure of why Patricia wanted to talk to him.

He followed Patricia into the hall and was taken by surprise when she pushed him towards the wall.

"You know Jerome, this thing we have going," She gestured between them. "Really I'm not comfortable with it being private anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Jerome asked, confused.

"You know _us._" She said as she moved even closer to him.

"Patricia, I'm sorry to break this to you but there is no _us._" Jerome repeated her gesture from earlier.

Patricia heard Vera ushering the student towards the door, she needed to hurry this up. "Oh, come one Jerome. You know what I mean."

Then she pushed all the way forward; pressing her lips, and the rest of her body against Jerome right before all the other students came into the hall. Their responses were to be expected; Mara started crying and hurried out of the house and Joy followed her, Fabian and Nina quietly edged out of the door, Alfie walked past and coughed out "_Get some", _and Eddie lingered behind.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" He said and leaned against the wall next to them.

"None of your business." Patricia snarled. "I'll see you later, Jerome." She patted him on the arm and urged him outside.

"So what was that?" Eddie asked, accusingly.

"That was something private made public." Patricia replied. "What's it to you anyways?"

"Just checking. Catch you later, Patricia." He walked out of Anubis house, leaving Patricia gaping behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

That night Anubis House was extremely quiet. Nina and Fabian we sitting at the kitchen table talking in hushed tones, Amber was upstairs painting her nails, Mara was still upset about this morning and would only speak to Joy who was in a mood and kind of feeling superior, Jerome and Alfie were holed up in their bedroom speaking of pranks or some such nonsense, and Patricia and Eddie were in the sitting room glaring at each other silently. Only Vera seemed unaware of the uncomfortable air filling the boarding house; she walked the halls humming rather loudly and cleaning the already clean rooms.

When it was time for bed everyone was grateful to have a reason for the quiet and went to their respective bedrooms without a fuss.

Saturday morning arrived and along with it a sense of dread for the Anubis House students. It was relatively easy to ignore each other when you have school all day but when you are all stuck in close quarters together it makes everyone quite a bit more uncomfortable. The teens slowly arrived in the dining area for their breakfast and when everyone was there Eddie stood up as if he had an announcement.

"Good morning my fellow housemates!" He said cheerfully, everyone looked at him confused. "I'm sure you all realized what was going with Patricia and I here." He moved to stand behind her chair, she glared at him. "We've been having a bit of a prank war and I just want to publicly apologize to each and every one of you. We have made quite a bit of ruckus in the house and caused feelings to be hurt, and for that I say that I am sorry. I didn't mean for any trouble to come of my idea of setting Patricia's alarm clock to the wrong time, but little did I know that Yacker here is an extreme pranker." He kneeled beside her chair. "I have met my match in you Patricia Williamson."

Patricia leaned away from Eddie and the entire table of students staring at her. "Well, I guess I agree with Slimeball here. I didn't mean to involve any of you, Mara I want to personally apologize to you I really hurt you and didn't listen to you when I should have. I'm sorry everyone." Then she turned back to Eddie, "Now that you've met your match what are you going to do about it?"

"This." He stood up and pulled Patricia out of her chair, then in front of all Anubis House he planted a kiss on her lips. The pair continued kissing while the other students applauded quietly; everyone was waiting for the two of them to get together. After a minute or two they started slipping out of the dining area and into the hall to give the couple some privacy.

When they finally broke apart Eddie continued to hold Patricia close to him, "Patricia Williamson, I have to tell you; I think I am falling in love with you. You're the only girl that has ever made me feel like this and I was just wondering will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I believe I will." Patricia answered and kissed him.


End file.
